


Surprise

by opal_sapphire



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Other, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You've put off meeting your soulmate for so long, and you have no idea who they are.





	Surprise

This whole soulmates thing was already tricky if you were a mundy. Now imagine being a Fable. Hundreds of years old, and you still hadn't found your soulmate. Pretty shitty, right?

Kind of.

See, the way this worked was you could write something, anything at all, on any part of your body and, as long as it touched your bare skin, it would show up on the same place on your soulmate. Easy communication, should both parties use it.

You and your soulmate used it a lot. It was comforting, having someone to talk to. Someone who wouldn't judge you--at least, not so harshly. It was like texting with your skin.

Okay, that's a weird analogy. Point is, it's nice.

Sometimes it bothers you that you still haven't met them. You've lived in Fabletown for how long now, and you still hadn't managed to come across each other. But then when you thought about it, it kinda made sense.

You preferred to stay home more often than not. You didn't really like to be out unless you had to, like for work. You hadn't suggested a meetup, and neither had your soulmate. Neither of you mentioned names, or gave much of a hint as to your identities.

Your skin tingled, and you looked down at the inside of your forearm.

_How was your day?_

As soon as you read it, the message faded away. You smiled and grabbed a pen.

_It was fine. Yours?_

_Same as always. How's work? They running you to the ground?_

_No more than usual._

_You make sure you get to take it easy._

_Only if you do too._

_You know what they say._

_No rest for the wicked._

A smiley face appeared. You smiled and drew one of your own.

You told them almost everything about you. Identifying factors you left out. Everything else was fair game. They did the same--tried to, at least. They'd explained from the beginning that feelings weren't fun for them to talk about. You got that. You appreciated the effort, and didn't ask anything more.  
\--------------------------------------  
It happened the next day. Your day off, funny enough. The words were there on your arm when you woke up.

_I want to meet you._

Your heart dropped.

You told your soulmate almost everything. Everything except that you didn't want to meet them.

You liked this easy communication, this writing back and forth. Meeting up, finding out who they were...what if they didn't like you? What if you didn't like them? What if it was someone you knew from the Homelands?

You liked living in this safe little bubble, where you didn't know who they were and vice versa. You were terrified knowing their identity would put some kind of strain on your relationship. Especially since you loved them.

God, this was starting to sound like some online dating thing gone wrong.

As the words faded from your skin, you knew they would fade from theirs. They'd be waiting for a response. You weren't sure if you could, let alone what to say.

How did you explain your fears sufficiently? The last thing you wanted to do was hurt them. You'd rather hurt yourself.

You grabbed a pen and hesitated. You wanted to meet them. See their face, hear their voice, feel their touch. But this was nice. One wrong move or word could change it all. You'd heard of people being rejected by their soulmates. You could only imagine how it felt. You didn't want to go beyond imagining.

You wrote your answer. Then you got up and got ready.  
\--------------------------------------  
Your curiosity outweighed your fears. You told yourself you would sneak away once you saw them. Never mind how you would figure out who they were. Writing on skin could only get you so far, after all.

You had let them know you had arrived at the park. They weren't there yet, but would let you know when they got there. Every time someone new passed your field of vision, you watched to see if they started writing on themself.

Your skin tingled. You looked.

_I'm here._

Your heart pounded. You took a few deep breaths.

"Y/N?"

You nearly jumped out of your skin. "_Shit!_"

Bigby muttered an apology, coming to stand next to you. You waved him off.

"Don't see you out much," he commented.

"I like my apartment," you replied.

"That why your heart's pounding?"

Should you tell him? Ah, fuck it.

"I'm meeting my soulmate for the first time," you said quietly.

"Congratulations. How long ago did you find them?"

"We've been writing for a couple years."

He looked at you, eyebrows raised. "And you've never met before now?"

You shook your head, biting the inside of your cheek. For a second, you thought about telling Bigby your fears. But then, he probably didn't come to the park for you to have a therapy session of some kind.

"Can I tell you something?" You asked. "You can't tell _anyone._"

He watched you for a long moment. "Okay. Go for it."

You stared straight ahead of you and explained your fears as quickly and quietly as you could.

"I just don't want them to hate if they see me and already know me," you finished.

Bigby was silent for a minute. "I get it."

You relaxed a little. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Try not to worry too much about it. They've talked to you for a long time now. They know you. Knowing who you are isn't gonna change that."

"You should become a therapist."

He snorted. "I think I'll stick to my job."

Realization dawned on you. "Oh, _fuck!_"

"What?"

You scrambled to get your pen out of your bag. "They said they were here, I forgot to respond!"

You finally found it and frantically scribbled out an apology and your location in the park. You watched as the ink faded, and you chewed your lip as you waited.

_Look to your right._

You blinked. What?

You looked. Bigby was holding a pen and looking at you. You froze. Wait a damn minute. You looked back at your arm.

_Just testing something._

"Your test worked."

Holy shit.

"You're my soulmate?" You asked.

"Looks that way," he replied.

You grinned. "I feel like I should warn you that I'm a little shit."

"I think I can handle that."

You put your pen away. "That's good, 'cause I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
